littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gladiator of Field AceStriker
is a brand new upcoming Japanese action romance superheroes series created by LittleLulu to coincide for FIFA World Cup Russia 2018 in honor for participants in international football tournament, co-produced by Studio Cygnus and Toei Animation. It is series motif is football, flags and cheer-leading with main motif are strength, friendship, activity, resolve, victories and romance. This series genre will be Action, Mecha, Romance, Sci-fi, Sentai team and soccer tournament. Production An idea of the series is inspired by the notable Toei Company/Animation series franchise like magical girl/boy series Pretty Cure, Saint Seiya and Sailor Moon, or superheroes/mecha series Super Sentai and Kamen Rider that mixed with association football anime like Captain Tsubasa, Moero! Top Striker, or Inazuma Eleven, combined with a main subgenre are bishounen, male harem and love-polygon. This series will be coincided for FIFA World Cup Russia 2018 in honor for participants in international football tournament. Synopsis See also: Gladiator of Field AceStriker episodes The evil ruler of Crimson Territory Army Apocalypse, Lord Azazel, begins his invasion on Planet Gloria alongside Four Horsemen with powerful monsters called Haisha Squad and an army of Testament. All of Gloria army are unable to protect the Chalice of Glory and it's stolen by the Four Horsemen to use it for evil's purpose. Victor, a young prince of Planet Gloria attempts to protect his majesty, King Rodimus, from Apocalypse's hands, but he escape to the Earth scared, leaving the King to be sealed forever. Given a Heart of Saint by Sir Hawk, a Knight of Glory, and told him to join the Private Hamon Academy's team coach and seek out a chosen female warrior to fight alongside the legendary soccer team: Isshuu Sentai AceStricker. Victor goes to the city of Goseigahara and toss the Heart of Saint through the sky, hoping to find a fearless female warrior to aids the AceStrikers. This series centered around the popular association football, commonly known as football or soccer, a team sport played between two teams of eleven players with a spherical ball. The story takes place at Private Hamon Academy boarding school in Goseigahara where the hard-working protagonist Miyuki Shibuki, who's moved from Okinawa to Tokyo after her parents passed away from incurable disease, is transferred to Private Hamon Academy due to her admiration of soccer team. Considered to be impressed by her childhood sweetheart Ryoma Asamiya, Miyuki tries to re-establish the school's soccer team by recruiting 5 members. Their goal is to gathering the Japan national football team's members from other schools by compete the friendly / rivalry matches to participate for a FIFA World Cup 2018 in Russia and win the World's top soccer team, "The King of Championship". This person Victor was looking for turned out to be Miyuki Shibuki who is recruited by Ryoma to fight their side as a fearless female warrior, MerryStriker. After reunited with her lover, Ryoma asks Miyuki to become a member of cheerleader squad as well as the team's manager. Then Sir Hawk asked Ryoma to become the leader of AceStriker to save the King, but he turns them down stating that "Saint" is something that he does not want to do, but has to finishing in a dead-heat match against the upperclassmen. Using the power of the Saint Gauge and accepts a terms, alongside RedStriker, BlueStriker, YellowStriker, BlackStriker and WhiteStriker, Miyuki form the legendary Isshuu Sentai AceStriker Soccer Team as they are given the task to collect all of the Cosmo Crests and protect the Earth against the Apocalypse. Characters See also: List of Gladiator of Field AceStriker characters AceStrikers Protagonist / :Voiced by - Minako Kotobuki (JPN), Sarah Wiedenheft (ENG) :Miyuki is the main protagonist of the series. She is a 16-year-old hardworking-type girl who's moved alone from Okinawa to Goseigahara, Tokyo after her parents passed away, and has transferred to Hamon Academy due to her admiration of the soccer team. Although she is cheerful and fearless person, she is try to do her best to support her favorite soccer team, Hamon FC. Soon after joining AceStriker to protect the earth, she was given the position of the cheerleading squad by Ryoma as well as her role as a team manager. Her high school sweetheart is Ryoma Asamiya, the striker and captain of Hamon FC. Miyuki's alter ego is Merry Striker, her theme color is pink and controls the power of Light. Main Characters / :Voiced by - Kaito Ishikawa (JPN), Gabriel Regojo (ENG) :Ryoma is a striker and team captain of Hamon FC who reunited with his high school sweetheart Miyuki after parting ten years. He is headstrong and passionate who can easily get flustered whenever someone flirting or refuse to give. He also the Soccer Maker, and loves track and field sport, and his dream to become the "The King of Championship" once he win the FIFA World Cup and Annual School Cup. His family runs a traditional Japanese sweet-shop called Asatsuyu and his older brother is Shion. Ryoma's alter ego is Red Striker, his theme color is red and controls the power of Fire. / :Voiced by - Koutarou Nishiyama (JPN), Orion Pitts (ENG) :Always stoic and cool-headed. Itaru is an attacking midfielder of Hamon FC with brainy demeanor that can weaken his opponents. As a student council vice-president, he is very respectful student who wears a bookworm glasses. Though he is very popular with all students, he seems to have strong determine in Ryoma's shooting abilities. He tends to make his legs move faster, as well as mastering his tackling skills. He is afraid of water or swimming, feared of being drowning since his traumatic childhood past. Itaru's alter ego is Blue Striker, his theme color is blue and controls the power of Water. / :Voiced by - Tsubasa Yonaga (JPN), Justin Briner (ENG) :Kakeru is a centre midfielder of the Hamon FC. He looks cute and easy going with a heart of gold, loves collecting tokusatsu action figures. Although optimist, he is able to get into any mood easily, and loves to make others laugh by telling a terrible, but funny jokes. He is an oldest brother of the Kumodera siblings and his parents were owners of antique shop. He is a part of drama club and his dream to become an actor and voice actor when he grow up. His soccer techniques is such that he relies more on acrobatic skills in dribbling rather than running with ball to overtake others, thus being dubbed as "Swindler Mink". Kakeru's alter ego is Yellow Striker, his theme color is yellow and controls the power of Metal. / :Voiced by - Toshiki Masuda (JPN), Garret Storms (ENG) :Teppei is a wing-back defender of Hamon FC. A big brother-type, he's considered as a somewhat strongest person with a strong sense of justice. As though he being member of cycling club, Teppei loves cooking, gardening, cleaning and shopping so he can makes anyone happy. His soccer techniques relies to uses his body to blow his opponent away without receiving any fouls. Teppei's alter ego is Black Striker, his theme color is black and controls the power of Earth. / :Voiced by - Kishou Taniyama (JPN), David Matranga (ENG) :Ethan is a goalkeeper of Hamon FC and Teppei's childhood friend. Full of fighting spirit, he has a dependable aura. He's half American and has two older sisters; one is designer of a sportswear company, the other is a fashion model, and is also heir of multinational sports brand enterprises Edidaz. Ethan himself also models sometimes against his will. He is a member of photograph club. His skillful in catching ball relies on reading opponent's mind and knowledge which the player shoots right or left. Ethan's alter ego is White Striker, his theme color is white and controls the power of Air. / :Voiced by - Arthur Lounsbery (JPN), Ivan Jasso (ENG) :TBA Arsenal and Items Transformation Devices * - The Strike Pact is the compact-like transformation device of Merry Striker that give it to her by Prince Victor. * - The Strike Tracker is the sport watch-like transformation device of the AceStriker that give it to them by Sir Hawk Sidearms *Saint Gauge / Gauge Blaster Individual Weapons and Team Weapon *Explosive Applied Weapon StrikeSniper **Merry Pom-Pom **Vermilion Sword **Cerulean Spear **Aureolin Claw **Ebony Axe **Ivory Fan Items *'MerryPhone' - A smartphone that Miyuki uses to communicate with one another or as a headphone to keep in relation with following players. *'Cosmo Record' - A collecting book used to store the Cosmo Crests. *'Cosmo Crests' - The main collectible items in AceStriker. The source of AceStriker's power, in the form of small logos inspired by heraldic design, which allowed to grant any wish once all crests is collected. They're inserted into the Strike Pace/Tracker, weapons and mecha to transform/attack/combine robots, as well as collecting a missing logo to create a better sport club logos. Those meant to use them will experience a soccer techniques when holding them for the first time. Mecha (Super Electron Saints) Striker Saint Robots :Legend: piloted mecha, 2-person mecha, auxiliary mecha *Bakunetsu Gattai StrikerOh **Equus Shuttle **Ocelot Firefighter **Hammerhead Marine **Mink Railway **Elephant Tractor **Crow Glider Auxillary Terminology *'Gladiator' - They are the legendary superheroes who can freely use the power of Saint Gauge in fend off the enemies. There is a legend that says these legendary heroes are soccer player who become a superstar in various match, often called "The King of Championship". Locations * * * * * * * * Media Movies OVAs Specials Dream Voice Actors See also: Gladiator of Field AceStriker Dream Voices DVD Release Video Games Gladiator of Field AceStriker: Princes of Cosmic Field Merchandise Trivia *AceStriker is the series to have inspired by magical girls/boys/tokusatsu series such are Pretty Cure, Saint Seiya and Super Sentai. *AceStriker's name is a play on the English words for being the soccer team captain as ace striker and plays in forward center. *The AceStrikers have a sound or letters in their names that spell out a word when lined up. In this case, it is "Striker", the word for striker player. *Miyuki 'S'hibuki *'R'''yoma Asamiya *'I'taru Higashikawa *'K'akeru Kumodera *'T'eppei Tsuchida *'E'than Shirosora *'R'''inshou Gamo Category:User:Lulu62 Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime Category:2018 anime series Category:Action Category:Comedy-drama Category:Romance Category:Sci-fi Category:Mecha Category:Superheroes Category:Sports Category:Association football